


Leben ist wie Autofahren ohne Winterreifen

by Rei



Series: Mein Bruder, sein Freund und ich [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Brüder, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Familienweihnachtsfeier. Und absolut keiner von beiden hat irgendwelche Probleme über die er reden könnte. Nope. Nichts. Kein Stück.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leben ist wie Autofahren ohne Winterreifen

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort: Diese Story ist ausgeufert und mutiert wie ein Geschwür, dabei hatte sie von Anfang an nicht die geringste Handlung. Es sollten nur drei, vier Seiten werden mit zwei Brüdern auf dem Weg zu ihren Großeltern, fertig.  
> Dann haben sie irgendwie nicht mehr aufgehört zu reden und ihre Probleme auszubreiten und sich anzuzicken … Hilfe. Ich hätte sie nicht erfunden, wenn ich gewusst hätte wie viele Probleme sie haben. Ein wirkliches Ende hat sie auch nicht. Aber uh … möglicherweise schreib ich noch mal weiter.

„Hey …“  
Ich räusperte mich ein paar Mal und versuchte nicht zu klingen, als ob ich jeden Moment losheulte.

„Was treibst du so? Ich stehe hier … so rum. Mir geht’s gut. Es ist nur ein bisschen kalt. Was möglicherweise daran liegt, dass es Dezember ist … “  
Reiß dich zusammen, Niklas. Das kannst du doch besser.

„Uhm … wenn du … wenn du das noch rechtzeitig kriegst … also, bevor du losfährst …oder bevor du auf der Autobahn bist. Oder möglicherweise vielleicht, wenn du irgendwo in der Nähe einer Ausfahrt bist. Vielleicht kannst du … ich meine …“  
Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Gott, ich hasste Anrufbeantworter.

Okay, das stimmte nicht, ich mochte meinen eigenen.  
Ich hatte Nachrichten, die ich bis in alle Ewigkeit aufhob, um sie Leuten immer wieder vorzuspielen und darüber zu lachen. Aber ich hasste es, wenn ich derjenige war, der mit einem Anrufbeantworter reden musste. Vielleicht war es irgendwas Genetisches, denn in meiner Familie konnten wir das alle nicht richtig.

Eine ältere Dame warf mir einen unfreundlichen Blick zu, während sie versuchte, meiner Reisetasche auszuweichen, die ich strategisch durchdacht genau in der Mitte des Bürgersteigs fallen gelassen hatte. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung, mich schuldig zu fühlen. Die Welt war ein böser Ort. Auch wenn die weiße Schneedecke, die darüber lag, bewirkte, dass sie aussah wie ein Winterwunderland aus einem Disneyfilm.

Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte wenigstens einen kohärenten, zusammenhängenden Satz zustande zu bekommen.  
„Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will … vielleicht hast du Lust noch mal umzudrehen …wo immer du auch bist … und eine halbe Stunde in die andere Richtung zu fahren. Und mich abzuholen. Von hier.“

Mein Atem hinterließ weiße Wölkchen in der kalten Luft und ich merkte, wie ich immer mehr klang, als ob ich doch gleich anfangen würde zu heulen.

„Das wäre echt cool. Falls du Zeit hast. Okay. Alles klar.“  
Oh man. Bring es zu einem Ende. Sei ein Mann.  
„Wir hören uns. Vielleicht. Ach ja … ich bin´s“, fügte ich als plötzlichen Nachgedanken hinzu. Als ob Chris zu doof war, meine Stimme zu erkennen oder die Nummer nicht auf dem Display hatte.

Anrufbeantworter und ich. Eine Geschichte voller Missverständnisse.

Ich klappte mein Handy zusammen und hämmerte mir kurz und nachdrücklich damit gegen die Stirn. Verdammt. Verdammt.

Es war so oder so schon peinlich genug, dass ich hier stand wie ein Idiot. Mitten auf der Straße. Und alles, was mir einfiel, war meinen großen Bruder anzurufen, damit er mich abholen kam.  
Ich fühle mich, als sei ich wieder vier und im Kindergarten.

Als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte, starrten ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Leute mehr oder weniger vielsagend in meine Richtung. Ich konnte genau hören, was sie dachten.  
 _Typisch, die Jugend von heute. Sogar an Heiligabend sind sie ungezogen, zeigen die übliche Tendenz zu Gewalttaten und haben Drogenprobleme. Früher hätte es das nicht gegeben._

„Früher war auch nicht alles besser!“ fauchte ich völlig irrational in die Runde und griff nach meiner Reisetasche, um eine Straße weiterzugehen. Eine Frau zog ihr Kind eilig aus meinem Weg. Bei meinem Glück heute rief gleich jemand die Männer mit der Zwangsjacke.

Und wenn ich richtig Glück hatte, war Chris schon längst losgefahren und auf halbem Weg bei unseren Großeltern und machte sein Handy gar nicht mehr an. Dann saß ich nämlich hier fest. Im Schnee.  
Mein Heiligabend war grade so fabelhaft, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wohin mit meiner Freude.

Ich glaube, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so erleichtert, als mein Handy zwei Minuten später klingelte. Ich zerrte es so schnell aus meiner Tasche, dass es mir beinah aus den eingefrorenen Fingern glitt.  
„Chris?“

„Du hast angerufen?“ stellte er fest. Die Verbindung war schlecht und ich konnte das unverkennbare Rauschen schneller Autos im Hintergrund hören. Mein Optimismus sank.

„Bist du schon auf der Autobahn?“ fragte ich und dachte ‚ _verdammt_ ’.

„Auf dem Seitenstreifen.“ Jetzt klang er irritiert und ich musste beinah lachen. Chris gehörte zu den wenigen verantwortungsbewussten Menschen auf der Welt, die zum Telefonieren wirklich rechts an den Rand fuhren und anhielten. „Was ist los?“

„Nichts.“ Ich seufzte. „Hör zu, man … es tut mir leid, ich …kannst du …“ Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum und rieb mir über die Augen.  
„Kannst du noch mal umdrehen und mich abholen?“ rutschte es mir schließlich heraus. Chris - reine Verzweiflung. Reine Verzweiflung – Chris.

„Ähm ja …? Okay.“ Diesmal klang er vor allem beunruhigt. „Wo steckst du?“

„Bei Vanessa. Vor ihrem Haus.“, sagte ich und legte auf, bevor er mitbekam wie meine Stimme anfing zu wackeln, als sei ich wieder vierzehn und im Stimmbruch.

 

***

Vanessa hatte tatsächlich nur eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um mit mir Schluss zu machen. Ich war nicht einmal dazu gekommen meine Jacke auszuziehen.  
Was bei näherer Betrachtung unheimlich wenig klang, auch wenn es sich eher angefühlt hatte wie drei Stunden. Drei sehr lange, unangenehme Stunden mit einer Menge klischeehafter Fragen von meiner Seite („Aber warum …?“ „Wieso hast du nicht früher was gesagt?“) und noch mehr klischeehafter Antworten von ihrer Seite („Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir“, „Lass uns doch Freunde bleiben“ „Ich merke einfach, wie ich mich in unserer Beziehung nicht mehr weiterentwickeln kann“). Es war beunruhigend, dass Menschen in Krisensituationen tatsächlich klangen wie in einem ARD-Fernsehmelodram.  
Sogar Vanessa.

Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, es mir am Telefon zu sagen. Nein, sie wartete, bis ich an Heiligabend vor ihr stand, weil sie es unhöflich fand, nicht persönlich Schluss zu machen.  
War das nicht einfach unheimlich gut von ihr?

Heute Morgen hatte ich Chris noch bemitleidet, weil er Heiligabend mit unserer Verwandtschaft verbringen musste.

Jetzt saß ich auf dem Bürgersteig bei 5° Grad Minus, hatte den Kopf an eine Litfaßsäule sinken lassen, auf der stand ‚ _Alle zwei Sekunden stirbt ein Baum_ ’, Vanessas ARD-Melodram-Phrasen im Ohr und dachte, dass sogar alle meine Tanten und Onkel auf einmal nicht schlimmer sein konnten als das.

 

***

Als mein Bruder auftauchte, fing es bereits an dunkel zu werden. Er hielt mitten auf der Straße und ließ den Motor laufen. Das kam nicht so gut. Bremsen quietschten und aufgebrachtes Hupen begann.

Chris hatte ein Talent für verkorkste, große Auftritte. Er war derjenige, der bei der Zeugnisübergabe seiner Schulabschlussfeier gestolpert war, eine meterhohe Vase mit sich gerissen und seinem Direktor Blumenwasser über den Anzug gekippt hatte. Vor ungefähr 900 Leuten.  
Das hatte seiner Beliebtheit nicht geschadet. Er bekam standing ovations.

„Hey.“ Seine Augenbrauen waren alarmiert zusammengezogen und mir wurde klar, dass er sich tatsächlich Sorgen gemacht hatte. „Was ist passiert? Alles okay?“

Sein Mantel war offen und er hatte einen seiner flauschigen Rollkragenpullover an. Schneeflocken schmolzen in seinen kurzen, blonden Haaren und auf seiner Brille. Mehrere Frauen blieben auf dem Bordstein stehen und starrten ihn an. Man musste sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Das war die normale Reaktion auf meinen Bruder und seine Bambiaugen. Ich kannte das schon.

„Klar. Ich sitze hier nur, weil es soviel Spaß macht“, entgegnete ich bitter. Aus völlig irrationalen Gründen war ich ein bisschen sauer auf ihn, obwohl er nun wirklich nichts gemacht hatte.  
Ich warf einen Blick an ihm vorbei zur Straße, wo sich langsam ein Stau bildete. „Du stehst da nicht gut“, stellte ich fest.

„Deine Lippen sind ganz blau“, entgegnete er.

Das war nun wirklich mein geringstes Problem. Ich war nicht unterkühlt. Ich war nur sitzen gelassen geworden. An Heiligabend.  
Unterkühlt war sicher weniger beschissen.

„Vanessa?“ fragte er hellsichtig und hielt mir die Hand auffordernd entgegen. Ich ließ mich von ihm hochziehen.  
„Lass uns einfach nicht darüber reden“, stieß ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn ich es nur lang genug ignorierte, war ich vielleicht irgendwann fünfundsechzig und Rentner, und hatte vergessen, dass Vanessa je existiert hatte. Vielleicht.

Er fuhr mir durch die Haare. „Das hältst du doch sowieso nicht durch.“  
Offenbar hatte es ihn so sehr beruhigt, mich unversehrt vorzufinden, dass er mich jetzt in aller Ruhe dissen konnte.

Verärgert wedelte ich seine Hand beiseite. „Du sollst mich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit anschwulen“, maulte ich. „Ich hasse das.“

„Anschwulen ist kein Verb“, erwiderte er und runzelte die Stirn. Falsche Grammatik tat ihm richtig weh. Allerdings nicht so weh wie es mir jedes Mal tat, wenn ich Leuten erklären musste, dass der Typ, der mich zum Abschied umarmt und mir durch die Haare gewuschelt hatte, nur mein Bruder gewesen war.

Ich glaube, niemand hätte uns auf den ersten Blick für Brüder gehalten.  
Als ich fünfzehn war, war ich ein halbes Jahr lang so sehr in die Höhe geschossen, dass ich (und alle anderen) darauf gewettet hatten, dass ich ihn überholen würde. Aber dann stoppte ich beinah ruckartig als ich haargenau auf seiner Höhe war. Als ob es irgendetwas geben _musste_ , in dem wir uns ähnlich waren, nur eine einzige Sache, und sei es nur so etwas Lächerliches wie unsere Größe. (Das und die Tendenz völlig überflüssig offensichtliche Dinge festzustellen.)

Ich war sportlicher und meine Haare waren cooler, aber Chris hatte die langen Wimpern und die großen, dunklen Bambiaugen. Er hatte die Streberbrille und ich Diabetes. In gewisser Weise war zwischen uns also alles ganz gerecht verteilt.

Verärgerte Stimmen und gehäuftes Hupen holten mich zurück. „Hallo?! Sie können da nicht stehen bleiben, man!“ brüllte jemand zu uns hinüber.

„Oh … uh … klar.“ Chris nickte entschuldigend und wurde rot. Er war sozial manchmal erstaunlich inkompetent.

„Beweg dich“, befahl er in meine Richtung und warf mir die Reisetasche entgegen. „Und dann erzähl mir, wieso ich grade eine dreiviertel Stunde in die falsche Richtung gefahren bin.“

Ich rollte mit den Augen.  
Diesen Effekt hatte er immer auf mich. Wann immer es mir schlecht ging, nervte, zickte und belehrte er mich so lange, bis ich beinah vergessen hatte, worum es eigentlich ging.  
Vanessa? Wer war schon Vanessa?

***

Als wir nach zehn Minuten aus der Stadt draußen waren, war mir schlecht, und das lag nicht an Chris’ Fahrstil.

„Sie hat Schluss gemacht“, murmelte ich kaum hörbar, während Chris am Radio herumdrehte.

„Hm?“ gab er geistesabwesend zurück.

„Schon gut, du musst nicht so tun, als geht es dir am Arsch vorbei“, fauchte ich und hob den Kopf. „Ich weiß, du platzt innerlich vor Neugier. Du kannst mich ruhig fragen! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso sie es getan hat. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso sie damit bis Weihnachten gewartet hat. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso ich zwei Wochen lang nach einem Geschenk für sie gesucht habe. Ich …“  
Mir ging die Luft aus.

Chris hatte offenbar endlich den einzigen Sender gefunden, auf dem nicht in Dauerschleife „ _Last Christmas_ “ gespielt wurde, denn er hörte auf, an den Knöpfen herumzuspielen und ließ die Hand sinken.

„Du kannst ihr Geschenk immer noch für Oma verwenden?“ schlug er leise vor.

„Rote Spitzenunterwäsche?“

„Uh … Opa würde sich freuen …?“  
Er warf mir einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu und ich verzog das Gesicht. Er sollte mich jetzt nicht zum Lachen bringen. Ich wollte in meinem Elend baden und die ganze Welt hassen.

„Schon gut. Das war gelogen“, sagte ich schließlich. „Es war ein Kinogutschein.“ Keine Ahnung, wieso ich sagte ‚war’. Er lag schließlich immer noch in meinem Rucksack. Und ich würde ihn nie wieder verwenden können, weil ich geplant hatte, während diesem Film mit Vanessa so lange herumzuknutschen, bis sie uns wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses aus dem Kino warfen.

„Du hast zwei Wochen gebraucht, um auf einen Kinogutschein zu kommen?“

„Wir wären danach ja auch noch essen gegangen …“, murmelte ich verteidigend.

„Brillant.“

Vielleicht hatte sie mich deswegen verlassen. Wegen dem Buchgutschein zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag. Ich stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Grade hasste ich meinen Bruder ein bisschen.

Etwas klingelte. Sekundenlang hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass es mein Handy war und Vanessa anrief, um mich unter Tränen anzuflehen, zu ihr zurückzukehren. Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht einmal in einem Zustand völlig geistiger Umnachtung psychedelische Bongotrommeln als Klingelton gewählt hatte.  
„Willst du nicht rangehen?“ fragte ich, als Chris keine Regung machte, sein Handy hervorzukramen.

„Nein.“

„Soll ich dran gehen?“

„Nein.“

Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber er sah konzentriert nach vorne. „Okaaaaay. Sei seltsam. Ist mir egal.“

Die Ampel vor uns wurde rot und Chris trat mit schliddernden Reifen in die Bremsen, wobei er ungefähr zwei Millimeter vor einem Kleinbus zum Stehen kam. Ich wurde gegen die Seitentür gepresst und versuchte erfolglos, mich irgendwo festzuhalten.

„Woah“, sagte ich. „Vorsicht, ja? Ich bin vielleicht verzweifelt, aber ich wollte mich nicht gleich umbringen.“

„Ich kann nichts dafür! Es liegt am Schnee.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und stellte den Scheibenwischer höher. Aus den romantischen, vereinzelten Flocken war inzwischen eine konstante Dauerberieselung geworden, die hartnäckig auf der Windschutzscheibe kleben blieb. „Irgendwie greifen die Winterreifen nicht so richtig …“

„Ich dachte, die sind neu.“

„Vielleicht hast du sie falsch drauf geschraubt.“

„Wieso ich? Dieses Jahr warst du doch dran.“

Sekundenlang war er still. „Nein, du warst dran. Ich hab die Sommerreifen drauf gemacht.“

Ich starrte ihn an. „Ich war bei der TÜV-Untersuchung!“

Er starrte zurück. „Du hast doch gesagt, du machst es …“

„Hab ich nicht! Ich habe gesagt, ich helfe dir, wenn _du_ es machst …“

Die Ampel wurde grün. Der Kleinbus vor uns fuhr weiter. Wir nicht.  
‘ _I´m dreaming … of a whiiiite christmas …_ ’ säuselte Bing Crosby im Radio. Schneeflocken rieselten über das Seitenfenster.

„Oh“, sagte Chris. Er sah ein bisschen blass aus in dem fahlen Laternenlicht.

„Du machst Witze, oder?“ versuchte ich hoffnungsvoll, weil mein Bruder einen notorisch schlechten Humor hatte. „Komm schon, du bist doch ständig mit dem Auto gefahren in letzter Zeit …das wäre dir doch früher aufgefallen …“

„Woran denn, du Schlaumeier? Es hat erst gestern Morgen angefangen zu schneien.“  
Damit hatte er leider Recht.  
„Wow“, sagte ich. „Scheiße.“

„Okay“, sagte Chris und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Okay. Es könnte schlimmer sein.“

„Du hast Recht. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Vanessa könnte zum Beispiel an Weihnachten mit mir Schluss machen. Oh warte, das HAT sie!“

„Ich versuche positiv zu denken.“

„Dann komm mir nicht mit ‚ _Es könnte schlimmer sein!_ ’ Es könnte kein bisschen schlimmer sein!“

Er ignorierte mich. „Wir sind in fünf Minuten auf der Autobahn. Wenn wir es bis dahin schaffen, ist der Rest kein Problem mehr. Autobahnen sind immer gestreut.“ Er war so ein Optimist.

Hinter uns wurde gehupt und ich seufzte. „Fahr schon weiter, Chris. Es wird langsam zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit mitten auf der Straße stehen zu bleiben.“

Aus den fünf Minuten wurden zehn und ich schaffte es, fast überhaupt nicht an Vanessa zu denken, weil ich die meiste Zeit über Angst um mein Leben hatte. Es war wie Schlittschuhlaufen im Autoscooter. Wir entgingen mit knapper Not mehreren Pkws und einem Linienbus.  
Inzwischen war es fast sechs und theoretisch hätten wir in zwei Stunden bei unseren Großeltern sein sollen. Zumindest Chris. Mich erwartete keiner vor morgen Mittag. Korrektur - mich und Vanessa erwartete keiner vor morgen Mittag.

Wir hatten das letztes Jahr schon so gemacht. Heiligabend bei ihr und den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag bei mir. Heiligabend ist bei meiner Familie immer besonders schrecklich, weil meine Eltern auf einmal feststellen, dass sie sich nicht ertragen können, wenn sie den ganzen Tag miteinander verbringen müssen. Und weil die ganze Sippschaft schon einzeln unerträglich ist.  
An den Weihnachtsfeiertagen war es immer irgendwie angenehmer, weil alle zu voll mit Essen und Eierlikör waren, um sich zu hassen, und es war mir weniger peinlich Vanessa dann mitzunehmen.

„Hey.“ Chris’ Hand auf meinem Arm riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Alles klar?“

„Ja. Sicher.“ Ich nickte.

„Rede mit mir, man. Ich finde es beunruhigend, wenn du ausnahmsweise die Klappe hältst.“

Ich warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. „Ich rede nicht so viel.“

„Ich kenn dich lang genug. Du hast mir schon ein Ohr abgekaut, als ich sechs war. Jetzt ist kein Grund damit aufzuhören.“ Es klang so lieb, dass ich nicht einmal beleidigt war. Aber auch nicht getröstet. Vielleicht hatte Vanessa mich verlassen, weil ich zu viel geredet hatte.

Psychedelische Bongotrommeln aus dem Handschuhfach unterbrachen diesen deprimierenden Gedankengang. Ich starrte Chris an. Er starrte nach vorne. Hah! Als ob er irgendetwas durch die Frontscheibe sehen konnte.  
„Gehst du diesmal dran?“ fragte ich zur Sicherheit.

„Nein.“

„Soll ich diesmal dran gehen?“

„Nein.“

„Chris.“

„Was?“

„Deine Klingeltöne bringen mich dazu, dass ich dir ins Lenkrad fallen und uns gegen eine Betonwand lenken möchte. Lass mich gefälligst dran gehen.“  
Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, riss ich das Handschuhfach auf und wühlte darin herum.

„Lass das! Nick!“ fauchte Chris und der Wagen schlingerte gefährlich. „Ich warne dich! Ich schicke Kinderphotos von dir an eure Abi-Zeitung!“

Das brachte mich dazu innezuhalten, bevor ich sein Handy aufklappen konnte. Chris stieß niemals leere Drohungen aus. Und Chris konnte überraschend gemein sein, wenn er das wollte. Glücklicherweise wollte er das fast nie.

Stattdessen warf ich einen kurzen Blick auf das leuchtende Display und blinkte überrascht. „Aber das ist dein … Andy?“ Jetzt fühlte ich mich wie in ‚ _Twilight-zone_ ’.

„Leg es zurück“, sagte Chris. „Mach es aus.“

„Chris, es ist _Andy_ “, wiederholte ich, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass er mich nur nicht richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ich weiß. Leg es zurück.“

„Uh. Okay …?“  
Behutsam legte ich das Handy zurück und klappte das Handschuhfach noch behutsamer wieder zu. Hatten Aliens die Erde erobert?

Andy – auch bekannt als Randy Andy, einfach nur Randy oder (seltener) unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen Andreas Bender – war der Typ aus meiner Schule gewesen, den vermutlich jede Schule hatte. Alle Mädchen wollten ihn, alle Jungen wollten so sein wie er und alle Lehrer wollten ihn suspendieren. Sogar jetzt, drei Jahre nach seinem Abgang, erzählte man sich immer noch die Geschichte von ihm, dem Einbruch ins Lehrerzimmer und Frau Hillmans roter Unterwäsche.

Andy war derjenige, der bei Chris’ verkorkster Abschlussrede (Ihr erinnert euch? Die Blumenvase? Der Rektor?) am lautesten Beifall klatschte, Chris auf die Beine half, ihm liebevoll seine Brille wieder aufsetzte und nachher überall herumposaunte: „Habt ihr das gesehen? Das war _mein_ Chris! War er nicht fabelhaft?“

Andy betete den Boden an, auf dem mein Bruder wandelte. Und nein, das war nicht übertrieben.  
Sie waren seit der elften Klasse so ekelhaft glücklich miteinander, dass ich sie manchmal nicht ertragen konnte.

Was hatte ich verpasst?

 

***

Als wir die Autobahnauffahrt erreicht hatten, war das sanfte Geriesel zu so etwas wie einem mittleren Schneesturm mutiert, kein Streufahrzeug war weit und breit in Sicht, und mir war schon wieder schlecht.

Wieso hatte sie Schluss gemacht?  
War es meine Schuld? Hatte sie mich wirklich wegen zu vielen Geschenkgutscheinen verlassen? Hatte sie einen anderen? Oh Gott, hatte sie einen anderen?

Fragen über Fragen rotierten in meinem Kopf wie in einem Hamsterrad, eine so sinnlos wie die andere.

Es war bestimmt Tim aus ihrem Französischkurs. Mit seinem albernen Lachen und seinen Muskeln und seinen fiesen Ringelshirts. Hatte mich Vanessa für einen Typen, der Ringelshirts trug, sitzen gelassen? Sie hatte doch mehr Stil als das.  
Oh bitte, nicht Tim aus ihrem Französischkurs.  
Und warum hatte sie mich verlassen?

„Wenn wir da sind, können wir dann sagen, Vanessa ist plötzlich gestorben?“ fragte ich miserabel.

„Hast du noch alle Nägel in dem Brett vor deinem Kopf?“

„Nein.“

Um keinen Preis der Welt würde ich mich nachher vor die versammelte Bande stellen und verkünden, dass ich so überraschend erbärmlich angekrochen kam, weil meine Freundin mich verlassen hatte. Heute. An Weihnachten. Wegen Tim aus ihrem Französischkurs. Vielleicht. Konnte man noch erbärmlicher und noch mehr wie ein Versager klingen?

„Hey. Es ist ein bisschen zu spät, jetzt zu bedauern, dass du mich angerufen hast.“ Es klang wie eine Frage, nur nicht wirklich.

„Tu ich nicht“, erwiderte ich nach einer kurzen Pause.  
Und das war die Wahrheit.  
Wenn irgendetwas an diesem blöden Tag richtig gelaufen war, dann das.

„Okay.“ Er nickte. „Es wird nicht so schlimm, versprochen. Bis wir da sind, ist es ohnehin Mitternacht.“  
Bei dem Tempo, mit dem wir über die Straße krochen, war das vielleicht nicht einmal übertrieben.

„Das, oder Tante Esther packt noch vor dem Nachtisch ihre Geschichte aus, wie Onkel Jürgen sie mit einem Transvestiten betrogen hat“, fuhr er nach einigem Nachdenken fort. „Niemand wird sich dann noch für dein belangloses Liebesleben interessieren.“

„Wo die Story auch so neu ist.“

Wie Ihr seht, lagen die Gene für dramatische Auftritte bei uns in der Familie. Ich konnte also nichts dafür, dass ich war wie ich war.

Chris wandte den Kopf zu mir und ich spürte, wie meine Mundwinkel sich beinah gegen meinen Willen auseinander zogen. Sekundenlang grinsten wir uns einfach blöde an.  
Es waren Augenblicke wie dieser, wo ich sicher war, dass ich mich schon vor Jahren selbst zur Adoption freigegeben hätte, wenn ich ein Einzelkind gewesen wäre.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich etwas an uns vorbeifahren und riss den Kopf herum.  
„Chris! Pass auf!“

Irgendein Vollidiot hatte sich direkt zwischen uns und den Laster vor uns gedrängt und mit hundertdreißig Sachen eine Vollbremsung hingelegt.  
Chris trat so hart in die Bremsen, dass der Gurt mir schmerzhaft die Luft abschnürte, als die Schwerkraft mich nach vorne drückte. Es fühlte sich beinah an, wie in der Achterbahn, die mich zum Kotzen gebracht hatte, als ich neun gewesen war, als die Räder unter uns wegrutschten. Nur schlimmer.

***

Falls Chris jemals von seinem Entschluss abrückte, ein langweiliger Wissenschaftler zu werden, sollte er eventuell eine Karriere als Stockcar-Fahrer in Erwägung ziehen. Ich war eindeutig dafür.

Keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffte, unser haltloses, winterreifenloses Geschoss irgendwie unbeschadet auf den Seitenstreifen zu manövrieren, ohne durch die Leitplanke zu schießen oder einen LKW zu rammen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass ich es nicht einmal schaffte, meine Augen zu zumachen und zu beten. Aber irgendwie waren wir zehn Sekunden später noch am Leben und das Auto in einem Stück.

„Scheiße …“

Der Motor erstarb mit einem leisen Gurgeln.

„Scheiße“, hörte ich ihn neben mir murmeln und spürte mehr, als das ich sah, wie sein Kopf rückwärts gegen die Kopfstütze sank. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße …“

Er ratterte es hinunter wie eine Litanei. Mein Herz hämmerte im Rhythmus. Sekunden später fuhr er herum und ich spürte seine Hand auf meiner Brust, als er nach meiner Jacke griff.

„Hey! Nicki! Hey … bist du in Ordnung? Gott …“

Seine Finger waren überraschend ruhig, als er an mir herumfummelte, aber sein Gesicht war kalkweiß.

„Ich bin okay. Man, ich bin okay.“ Ich versuchte ihn abzuschütteln und mich grade aufzusetzen, aber seine Finger blieben in meine Jacke verkrallt, als hätte er Angst mich loszulassen, und meine eigenen Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ich mich am liebsten darauf gesetzt hätte.

Alles ging so schnell und gleichzeitig so langsam, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, die Welt und ich fuhren grade in verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten. Es war mehr als verwirrend. Also fixierte ich Chris, weil der genauso durch den Wind aussah wie ich.  
Nahtoderfahrung. Ich wartete darauf, dass mein Leben jeden Moment vor meinem inneren Auge an mir vorbeizog.

Ich hörte Bremsen quietschen und sah blinkende Lichter vor uns langsamer werden. Der Vollidiot, der uns grade fast um die Ecke gebracht hatte, hatte offenbar so was wie ein Gewissen entwickelt.

Chris’ Kehlkopf bewegte sich ein paar Mal heftig, während er schluckte. Seine Hände hatten mich immer noch nicht losgelassen. Verschwommen durch den Schnee auf unserer Windschutzscheibe sah ich, wie ein Schatten sich aus dem Auto vor uns löste und langsam zu uns herüber stapfte.

„Bleib hier“, sagte Chris und klang erstaunlich gefasst. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Er war schon fast draußen, als ich endlich alle Sinne wieder soweit beisammen hatte, dass ich anfing hektisch an meinem Gurt herumzufummeln und ebenfalls aus dem Auto stürzte. Die Straße war so glatt, dass ich sekundenlang um Gleichgewicht rudern musste.

„Chris! Warte!“ Ich stolperte durch den Schnee, schlidderte auf Turnschuhen direkt vor ihn und breitete die Arme aus, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Es ist okay. Ich bin okay. Alles ist gut.“  
Sein Blick ging durch mich hindurch, aber er blieb stehen, als meine Hände auf seinen Oberarmen landeten.

Ohne mich umzudrehen, fauchte ich: „Es ist nichts passiert! Wir sind okay. Hauen Sie ab!“

Vermutlich hielt er mich für irre.  
Der Penner. Ich war lediglich rational.

Mein Bruder stolperte gegen Blumenvasen, wenn er Abschlussreden halten sollte.  
Er wurde rot, wenn man ihm Komplimente machte. Er trug unmögliche, flauschige Pullover, die ihm zu groß waren, und umarmte mich in der Öffentlichkeit. Er war so niedlich manchmal, dass man ihm Kekse schenken und ihn in die Wange kneifen wollte. Also ich persönlich nicht unbedingt – aber es ist schon vorgekommen, dass wildfremde alte Damen das in die Tat umgesetzt hatten.

Aber es war Chris, mein schüchterner, rehäugiger Bruder, der mit elf Jahren unserem Cousin Gregor den Arm gebrochen hatte, als der kleine Bastard versucht hatte, mich im Gartenteich zu ertränken. (Tante Britta behauptet heute noch steif und fest, er wollte nur spielen.)  
Gregor, der einen halben Kopf größer war als wir und dreißig Pfund schwerer als Chris. Und der heute noch Angst hatte, auch nur einen falschen Blick in meine Richtung zu werfen.

 

***

Nachdem der Idiot zu der Überzeugung gelangt war, dass wir vermutlich aus dem Irrenhaus entsprungen waren und auf seine Hilfe keinen Wert legten, machte er sich Gott sei Dank schleunigst vom Acker, und ich schaffte es, Chris zurück zum Auto zu schieben.

Das ist durchaus wörtlich zu nehmen. Chris gehört zu den Menschen, die proportional zu ihrer inneren Aufgewühltheit immer ruhiger werden. Im Augenblick war er beinah katatonisch.

Er fuhr so langsam, dass wir beinah rückwärts fuhren, aber ich konnte ihm echt keinen Vorwurf daraus machen.  
Meine Hände hörten nicht auf zu zittern und langsam machte ich mir ein wenig Sorgen, weil mir nicht so kalt sein dürfte. Außerdem hatten wir immer noch keine Winterreifen und der Schnee hörte nicht auf herunterzurieseln und es dauerte immer noch mindestens eine Stunde, bis wir irgendwo waren. Trotzdem war ich beinah verwirrt, als Chris nach zehn Minuten schon wieder von der Autobahn runter und auf einen Rastplatz fuhr. Er ließ den Motor behutsam ausgehen und atmete tief durch.

„Was ist los? Soll ich fahren?“ fragte ich zögernd.

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du bescheuert?“  
Dann griff er nach meinem Handgelenk.

„Hey“, protestierte ich und versuchte meine Hand aus seinem Griff zu entwinden. „Kein Händchen halten in der Öffentlichkeit! Das hab ich dir schon mal …“

Er wandte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen?“

„Uhm …“ Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht von der Frage, zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Mir kam eine vage Erinnerung an zermatschte Corn Flakes. „Heute Morgen …?“

„Idiot.“ Er hob vielsagend meine zitternden Finger. „Ist dir gedämmert, dass du vielleicht ein wenig unterzuckert bist?“

Oh.  
Tatsache. Das wäre sogar irgendeine logische Erklärung dafür, wieso mir grade so kalt und flau war … Und ich hatte das bis eben auf Vanessa geschoben.  
Das passierte mir sonst nie. Diabetes war immer meine perfekte Ausrede gewesen, auf meinen fünf regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten zu pochen, weil sonst mein Blutzucker durcheinander geriet.

„Lass uns was essen“, sagte Chris. „Ich kann jetzt nicht fahren.“

„Uh … Familienfeier? Weihnachtsgans?“ erinnerte ich ihn.

„Wir kommen inzwischen so oder so zu spät für alles.“  
Womit er nicht Unrecht hatte.

Jeder vernünftige Mensch auf der Welt saß um diese Zeit zuhause im Kreis von Menschen, die er mochte oder mit denen er wenigstens verwandt war, starrte dümmlich grinsend einen leuchtenden Baum an und trank Eierlikör. Hörte Bing Crosby oder österreichische Knabenchöre, die Weihnachtslieder säuselten.

Nur Chris und ich saßen in der mit Plastikfolie bezogenen Ecke eines Autobahnrasthofes und teilten uns einen Teller Pommes und eine Cola x-tra large mit zwei Strohalmen. Die Bedienung war frustriert und hielt uns für schwul. Wir hatten ein Auto ohne Winterreifen, zehn Zentimeter Schnee auf der Straße und Vanessa hatte mich verlassen. Wegen Tim aus ihrem Französischkurs.

„Ja, wir sind noch unterwegs … es wird eine Weile dauern.“ Mit einem Ohr hörte ich, wie Chris telefonierte. „Es liegt am Schnee. _Natürlich_ haben wir Winterreifen drauf. …  
Doch, Nick und ich. … Wieso? … Natürlich war das von Anfang geplant, dass wir zusammen kommen. … Hast du nicht zugehört? … Wir hatten das heute Morgen noch besprochen … Entschuldige, Mutter, aber da bin ich ganz sicher.“

Chris hatte diese ganz bestimmte Art ‚Mutter’ zu sagen. In diesem amüsierten, herablassenden Tonfall, der implizierte, dass er grade nur viel zu wohlerzogen war, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie Schwachsinn redete. Darauf fiel sie jedes Mal rein.

„Danke“, formte ich lautlos um eine Pommes herum und er nickte beiläufig.

„Ihr müsst mit dem Essen nicht auf uns warten … Wir setzen uns nachher einfach dazu. … Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Nick sich ein Zimmer mit Gregor teilen möchte. …“

Ich spielte mit meinem Strohhalm herum, ließ Chris’ angenehme Stimme um mich herumspülen und dachte an Vanessa. Und den Kinogutschein in meinem Rucksack, den ich nicht mehr benutzen konnte.

Es klingt komisch, denn ich hatte die ganze Zeit an sie gedacht, aber jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal wirklich an sie zu denken.

An solche Kleinigkeiten, wie die Tatsache, dass Vanessa immer Pommes von meinem Teller geklaut hatte, aber sich nie selber welche bestellt hatte. Dass sie zu unpassenden Augenblicken und immer mitten in der Öffentlichkeit angefangen hatte, Popsongs zu schmettern.  
Es war wie ein Kaleidoskop aus Schnappschüssen von den letzten anderthalb Jahren.

Vanessa, mit der ich rumgeknutscht hatte, während wir offiziell Geschichte lernen sollten. Vanessa, die mir beigebracht hatte, wie man einen BH mit einer Hand öffnete. Die erste Freundin, mit der ich Unterwäsche kaufen war und die sich hemmungslos vor mir die Beine enthaart hatte. Vanessa, die sonntags in meinen Schlabberpullovern herumgelaufen war. Vanessa, die in der Schule gerne stundenlang über Politik und ethische Menschenrechtsfragen diskutiert hatte.

Und plötzlich war die Frage, warum sie mich verlassen hatte … und warum an Weihnachten … und ob sie mich für Tim aus ihrem Französischkurs verlassen hatte … das war alles nicht mehr so brennend wichtig, wie die Tatsache, dass sie einfach nicht mehr da war.

„Nick …“ Chris stieß mir erstaunlich behutsam in die Seite. „Willst du noch Kaffee …?“

Die frustrierte Kellnerin hatte sich unbemerkt wieder an unseren Tisch bequemt und hielt eine Kanne in der Hand. Ich schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

„Nein, danke“, teilte Chris ihr mit. „Wir sind wunschlos glücklich.“

Vielleicht war das der Satz, der mich zum Heulen brachte.  
Zumindest sahen die Pommes plötzlich sehr verschwommen aus und ich musste mir auf die Unterlippe beißen.  
Bevor ich mich männlich auf die Toilette verziehen und mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen konnte, spürte ich schon Chris’ Hand auf meiner Schulter und hörte sein besorgtes „Hey …?“, auf das ich nichts erwidern konnte.  
Kommentarlos umarmte er mich. Ich wollte ihn dafür nicht einmal schlagen.

Chris kann solche gefühlsduseligen, peinlichen Sachen in der Öffentlichkeit machen, weil ihm seine Männlichkeit sowieso völlig egal ist. Mir nicht. Aber grade war sie ohnehin ziemlich angeknackst.

„Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich“, hörte ich ihn sagen, während er mir über die Haare streichelte, „ihr Kaffee ist nicht so schlecht. Aber auch nicht wirklich gut“, fügte er ehrlich hinzu.

Ich gab ein leises Geräusch von mir – irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Schluchzen - und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter, sekundenlang in der wunderbaren Illusion badend, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass mein großer Bruder alles, wirklich alles wieder gut machen konnte. Dass es nicht mehr Weihnachten war. Und dass es aufhören würde, wehzutun, wenn Chris nur mit dem Finger schnippte oder die richtigen magischen Worte sagte.

„Frohe Weihnachten“, fügte er abwartend hinzu und ich realisierte, dass die dröge Kellnerin offenbar immer noch vor uns stand und uns anstarrte. „… können Sie uns vielleicht kurz alleine lassen?“

Ich hörte ein empörtes Schnauben und dann hohe Absätze, die über den gekachelten Boden davon klapperten. Sekundenlang war es ganz still und dann wurde ‚ _Last Christmas_ ’ energisch lauter gedreht.

„Gott, nicht dieses Lied“, stöhnte ich. Ich war doch schon deprimiert. Chris flauschte mir sanft durch die Nackenhaare.

„Diese Version ist auch sehr emo.“

„Es gibt noch eine andere?“

„Ja hallo?“ Er klang empört. „Die Beatles? Die ist nicht so wie die ‚ _Wäh, wäh, sie hat mich verlassen, jetzt muss ich mich umbringen, das Leben ist so schrecklich, wäh, wäh_ ’-Wham-Fassung. Die ist mehr so ‚ _Zum Glück ist sie weg, die Schlampe, wer vermisst die schon, ich such mir eh jedes Jahr ´ne Neue._ ’“

Immer musste er mich zum Lachen bringen. Langsam löste ich mich wieder von ihm. Chris hatte sich auf der schmalen Bank irgendwie zu mir umgedreht, so dass wir uns beinah gegenüber saßen und betrachtete mich forschend.  
„Besser?“ fragte er zweifelnd.

Nicht wirklich, wäre die korrekte Antwort gewesen, aber ich kam nicht mehr dazu, sie zu äußern, weil zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag psychedelische Bongotrommeln vom Tisch ertönten. „Andy Handy“ leuchtete nachdrücklich auf dem Display. Chris zuckte zusammen, aber machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Ich fuhr mir ein paar Mal über die Augen und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Geh schon ran“, sagte ich. Wenigstens eine Sache sollte an diesem Tag richtig laufen.

„Nicki …“ Er seufzte.  
Wenn er ‚Nicki’ sagte (so sehr ich das auch hasste), hatte ich schon fast gewonnen.

„Geh dran. Komm schon, Chris. Oder verrat mir wenigstens, was los ist.“

Er senkte den Kopf und spielte unentschlossen an seinem Pullover herum.  
„Er ist sauer auf mich“, sagte er schließlich.

„Hah hah“, erwiderte ich ungläubig.

„Das ist kein Witz.“

„Natürlich ist es ein Witz.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Andy wüsste nicht mal, wie er sauer auf dich sein könnte, wenn man ihm eine Gebrauchsanweisung dafür schreiben würde! Es ist einfach nicht in seinem genetischen Programm vorgesehen …“

Das brachte Chris zum Lachen. Als ob es nicht total der Wahrheit entspräche.  
Ich hatte wirklich noch nie irgendjemanden erlebt, der jemand anderem so hemmungslos und hoffnungslos verfallen war, wie Andy meinem Bruder. Chris hätte absolut jeden Schwachsinn machen und alles verlangen können, was ihm eingefallen wäre … Andy wäre niemals sauer gewesen.  
Es war beinah ekelhaft.

„Ist es wegen Weihnachten?“ fragte ich schließlich.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht.“ Wenn Chris Sätze mit ‚ _Natürlich …_ ’ anfing, waren die in 99% der Fälle gelogen. Ich war kurz davor, ihm das unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Wieso sollte er auf dich sauer sein?“ fragte ich stattdessen. „Und wieso sollte er dich anrufen, wenn er sauer ist? _Dreimal?_ Ist dir überhaupt klar, wie wenig Sinn das macht?“

Chris fusselte an seinem Pullover herum und antwortete nicht.  
Und mir ging ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf.

Ich stand auf der Leitung. Natürlich war es wegen Weihnachten. Es war immer wegen Weihnachten.  
„Oh man … ist es schon wieder…? Ist es weil …?“ fragte ich leise. „Weil … wegen … ja?“

„Wegen der Tatsache, dass ich an Weihnachten drei Tage lang so tue, als wären wir nur Freunde, damit sich niemand sich auf den Schlips getreten fühlt?“ gab Chris zurück, ohne jede Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Er blickte an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster.  
„Damit Oma keinen Herzinfarkt bekommt? Oder deswegen weil ich nie mit ihm zusammenfeiere oder zu seiner Familie komme? Weil ich ihn nie zu uns einlade?“ Er nickte. „Ja, ich denke, er ist sauer. Ich wäre auch sauer.“

Ich war ganz still, weil mir wirklich keine Erwiderung darauf einfiel.  
Wenn er es so in Worte fasste, klang es völlig bescheuert. Es war bescheuert. Es gab auf der ganzen Welt kein langweiligeres, unspektakuläreres Paar als Chris und Andy. Und trotzdem war es etwas, was unsere Eltern dezent verschwiegen und was wir unseren Großeltern nicht sagten, als ob es etwas furchtbar Unanständiges wäre. Etwas, wo es nie zur Debatte gestanden hatte, dass Andy jemals bei uns Weihnachten oder irgendetwas anderes feiern würde.

„Geh dran“, sagte ich schließlich.

„Oh nein, komm schon …“

„Er ist _nie_ sauer, du Idiot. Du bist der einzige, der sauer ist und du … du projizierst das auf ihn.“

„Danke Dr. Freud.“

„Sei kein Arsch, Chris. Er kann nichts dafür, dass unsere Familie seltsam, verkorkst und verlogen ist.“

Vielleicht hatte Vanessa mich nur verlassen, weil ich nie an mein Handy gegangen war. Oder weil wir zu selten telefoniert hatten. Statt weiter zu argumentieren, hielt ich ihm das Handy entgegen. Chris nahm es zögernd und klappte es auf.

„Uh … hey …“ sagte er. Und dann: „Nein, mir geht es gut. Nick ist hier. …“  
Dann schwieg er eine Weile und ich hörte Andys Stimme am Telefon, die furchtbar aufgewühlt klang und ihn so sehr anbrüllte, dass sogar ich beinah jedes Wort deutlich hören konnte.

„Nein, wir sind noch unterwegs. …Wieso sollte ich einen Autounfall gehabt haben …?“ Chris klang ernsthaft verplant. Als hätte er wirklich erwartet, dass Andy jetzt mit ihm Schluss machte oder so etwas. Manchmal ist mein Bruder so doof, es ist beinah peinlich.

Ich trank den letzten Rest Cola, während Chris neben mir telefonierte. Unsere Knie berührten sich unablässig und er wich meinem Blick aus, aber insgesamt sah er ziemlich erleichtert aus. Seltsamerweise hatte ich nicht mal das Gefühl zu stören. Vielleicht weil ich Andy inzwischen besser kannte, als ich jemals vorhatte. Oder vielleicht weil Chris auch nicht wirkte als ob ich ihn störte.

„…Das kann man so nicht sagen“, sagte er grade. „Es ist nicht so, als ob die Winterreifen nichts bringen würden … es ist mehr so, dass wir keine drauf haben. Es ist Nicks Schuld.“

Ich trat ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein.  
Die Bedienung warf uns böse Blicke zu (weil wir ihren Kaffee beleidigt hatten?) und kaute missmutig hinter der Kasse auf einem Schokoriegel herum. Sie spielten ‚Last Christmas’ in Dauerschleife und meine Jeans klebte auf dem Plastiküberzug fest. Wir hatten immer noch keine Winterreifen.  
Alles war irgendwie gut, auch wenn nichts in Ordnung war.

Wenigstens Chris und Andy kriegten ihr Happy end. Ich war beinah erleichtert. Keine Aliens. Möglicherweise konnte ich sogar meinen Kinogutschein irgendwie loswerden …

 

**Ein Ende**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nachtrag** : Uhm .... irgendwann gibts ne Fortsetzung. Vielleicht. Möglicherweise. Ich muss diese Familienfeier echt mal schreiben, glaub ich.


End file.
